Ordinary
by BelleD'Opium
Summary: "But now, sat alone in her dorm, Cho had nothing left of Cedric but the picture in her hand, his handsome face smiling sheepishly up to her"


**Another pairing I would never write (mostly because I HATE Cho, she's so whiny and blah) but when I was given the song "Four Leaf Clover" by Diana Vickers (who is also whiny and blah :L) this is what popped into my head. It takes place shortly after Cedric's death in the tournament. Written for the "A-Z Lyrics competition" by psycho-pink-faerie. ****ENJOYSIES.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ordinary<strong>

It had been just over a week since Cedric Diggory's tragic demise at the hands of the Dark Lord and just two days since he had been committed to the earth. Many people had mourned the loss of the young boy those who knew him and those who did not alike. Every student had at least heard his name before he had passed and many sported their own opinions of the seventeen year old Hufflepuff. The boys saw a good looking, hard working role model to aspire to and the girls saw a beautiful young man in which they would crush on or sadly compare to their current partners. However, to the dismay of many young girls these crushes had gone unheeded for Cedric had only had eyes for his girlfriend Cho Chang.

She was a quiet girl, only showing her true confidence to those she felt comfortable with or those who deserved it and has always denied adoring comments regarding her looks for she had never really felt deserving of them. For Cedric however, he had admired Cho from afar for a long time whether it was simply watching her walk to class or lying in the sun chattering away to her girlfriends and she had been fascinating to him. It had been the little things that had attracted him to her – the way she absentmindedly tucked her hair behind her ear, or how she blushed when someone new spoke to her. She was beyond beautiful to him. Of course, Cho had been thrilled when Cedric Diggory had asked _her _to the Yule Ball and had almost been too stunned to speak when his brilliant blue eyes had locked with her own chestnut brown. Their relationship followed just as smoothly and four months in it was plain to even the blindest of people that they truly were in love. But now, sat alone in her dorm Cho had nothing left of Cedric but the picture in her hand his handsome face smiling sheepishly up to her oblivious to his surroundings.

"You let me down" she whispered through broken words, hot tears streaming down her already exhausted face. Sleep had evaded her since Harry Potter had returned from the maze, Cedric's lifeless body in his clutches. Harry's frantic sobs, the gasps of shock from onlookers and Cedric's eyes open wide but unseeing haunted her resulting in dreamless sleep to be out of the question. Cho felt nothing now yet was surprised that she still had tears left to cry. She had grown to like the numbness for she knew that soon would return the painful stab of loss aching brutally in her chest, leaving her curled up in the foetal position for hours. Staring down at the photo, her vision blurred as she focused on his soft eyes and crooked smile that effortlessly oozed that familiar charm that had drawn her in many months ago.

Cho had never really believed in fairy tales. Of course she had enjoyed them when she had been small but growing up she saw them for what they were – frivolous tales that were an unrealistic depiction of reality. Cho's disinterest in childhood normality meant her parents had all but physically foreseen her Ravenclaw placing, this emphasised by her Mother being one herself and her Father possessing much intelligence also. Mrs Chang had noted also her young daughter's seriousness and determination as a child, knowing that she would not be like the other young girls swooning over boys awaiting their princes - she would grow up to be intelligent and headstrong thus making her family proud. Cho had kept herself nose deep in books for most of her school time until Cedric had ridden into the picture in which her repressed childish desires had rises uncontrollably flooding her knowledge filled mind.

"You're my shooting star" he had murmured softly in her ear as they sat together one clear evening. Cho's eyes had been lazily roaming the starry night sky as her head rested on his warm chest. He could not have been happier and she could not have been more in love. He was the perfect thing for her.

_My heart died the day you left me _

Stroking his paper face Cho realised she had lost track of time, the streams of sunlight that had scattered all over the wooden floorboards had long disappeared leaving the room far darker than she had cared to notice. The evening sky was painted an off blue and tinged with pink as the last bits of light clinged desperately before falling into the abyss of night. It was just like her. She was clinging desperately to the only thing she had ever loved, wishing for it to go on forever but this had been cruelly cut short. And now she had no hope, no faith, no luck and no love – she was just ordinary.

"I don't want to be ordinary"

Voice thick with tears, she rose from her slumped position on the bed letting Cedric fall carelessly to the ground. Her movements were slow but steady and soon she found herself on the other side of the dorm opening the doors before her and walking onto the stone balcony overlooking the beautiful grounds of Hogwarts School. The air was cool and still and not even the noisy farewell tweets of birds could disturb her path. Mind empty and actions uncontrolled, in a heartbeat she found herself stood motionless upon the stone barrier, a sea of green far below her.

"I don't want to be without you. _I don't want to be ordinary_"

Breathing in for the final time, she closed her eyes and fell.

* * *

><p><strong>dfhsdxgnxybz I don't really like this but hey, lets see what happens :L <strong>


End file.
